A DemiSaiyans Vow
by RAND22
Summary: Post Cell Games. Gohan decides that he wouldn’t let anything endanger his loved ones again. He would make sure the Earth would be protected. He would do what needed to be done, whatever the cost, unlike his father.
1. Chapter 1

A Demi-Saiyans Vow

Disclaimer: The characters involved in this story in no way belong to me. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

Summary: Post Cell Games. Gohan decides that he wouldn't let anything endanger his loved ones again. He would make sure the Earth would be protected. He would do what needed to be done, whatever the cost, unlike his father.

Author's Notes:

Whilst being a long time reader, I finally decided to try my hand, hence this is my first work of fan fiction.

This idea has probably been done before, but any similarities between this and other works are purely unintentional. Whilst I am going to try my best to keep everyone in character, there will be times where characters may seem out of character. Gohan will be slightly OOC, but everyone else should be mainly the same, with any changes more a result of own Gohan's change.

Chapter 1

A wind swept across the Earth, kicking up the dust, and the remains of what was once the staging area for the Cell Games. Craters littered the cliff sides, and trenches ran across the ground, evidence of a momentous struggle that had taken place hours before. History had been made here. The end of an era, the beginning of a new one. For this is where the mantle of Earth's Protector had been passed from father to son.

Elsewhere, celebrations were taking place. People no longer had to hide in their houses in terror. Free at last, the planet Earth had just been saved. Cell had just been defeated. However, far and high, up to the very reaches in Kami's Lookout, the situation was not that of happiness. There lay a very forlorn group.

"I'm sorry guys, but I'm not coming back." informed the recently deceased Son Goku.

The rest looked on, astounded that the man who had been their friend for so long, would refuse to come back.

"Planet Earth will be better off without me." Goku continued.

"But I don't understand! Why! Why are you doing this?" exclaimed Krillin, amazed that his best friend was refusing to be wished back to life.

"Think about it Krillin. Every villain who has come to the planet has come here for me." Goku explained.

"So you think staying dead is going to solve the problem!"

"They would no longer have a reason to come here if I'm gone."

"So what happens if another villain comes along? What are we supposed to do then?" yelled Krillin.

"It'll be fine. The Earth has Gohan now. He'll be able to protect everyone."

A certain Namek thought that was enough. _This is getting ridiculous now_. "Come on Goku!" growled Piccolo. "Gohan is still a kid! He may be the strongest of us all, but he's still a child. We have no right to make him go through this. He's still got his life ahead of him!"

The demi-saiyan in question had his head bowed. He didn't know what to think. His thoughts were in a massive jumble. _Why is dad leaving? Does he not want to be with Mom and me anymore? I can't do this, I'm not ready. Just look at what happened with Cell. It was my fault he died. _Gohan's sombre mood continued as he felt the guilt eat away at him. _If only I had killed Cell when I had the chance. Dad would never have died._

"It's okay Piccolo." said Goku. "There's nothing to worry about. I know Gohan. He's my son, and I know he's ready for this. I have faith that he'll do an excellent job in taking care of Earth. Far better than anything I could do anyway."

_I have no choice. If dad goes, then I must defend the planet. I can't allow Vegeta to become the strongest. _Gohan's resolve was slowly rising. _ I have to do this. I _will_ do this! I'll show them what I'm capable of!_

"Look at how strong he is at his age. He has completely outstripped us all, and he's yet to become a man as well." said Goku.

"But-" cried Piccolo.

"It's okay Piccolo." Gohan interrupted. "I can handle this. I'll take over from my dad and do the best I can." The others looked on, resigned to the fact that their companion was leaving them. But they accepted his reasons though. All but one man.

"Kakarrot!" yelled Vegeta. "You depart now leaving matters unsettled between the two of us! You know that I'm itching to fight you and yet you decide to stay dead! Coward! You're leaving the defence of your beloved planet in the hands of a half-breed brat!" ranted the saiyan prince, his face flushed red with anger, a vein visibly throbbing on his temple.

"C'mon Vegeta. Gohan may be young, and he may be a hybrid, but he's stronger than either of us. Besides we can always fight some other time. There won't be much to do in the afterlife so I'll be training waiting for you. See you then." replied Goku.

"Figures." muttered Vegeta. "The real reason you're staying dead is so you can train to your hearts content. Spoken like a true saiyan. Well when we do fight, and we _will _fight, you better be ready because I'm going to prove that royal blood is always stronger than that of a third-class idiot!"

"I'll be waiting Vegeta" laughed Goku. The elder son gazed across the Lookout. "Well guys, it's been fun, but it's time to go now. And Gohan, I know that you can do this. You should know that I could never be prouder of you than at this moment"

"It's fine dad. I'll be ok." said Gohan.

"Then give Chichi my love. Bye everyone, see you soon! And kick the asses of those Androids back home Trunks! " and with that, one of earths greatest heroes departed into the after life.

"Hopefully not _too_ soon," muttered Krillin.

A pensive mood spread over the Lookout. Everyone was deep in thought, and silence was all that was there. Everyone seemed lost in their own world, thinking… The deep silence was broken by thunderous rumble that shook the whole Lookout...

"HOW LONG MUST I WAIT. NAME YOUR FINAL WISH!" roared Shenron. The Z fighters looked up in astonishment. The sky was still black, with the exception of the ethereal form of the Eternal Dragon.

"Oops. Guess we forgot about Shenron." laughed Bulma, cradling the infant Trunks in her arms.

Vegeta smirked "You don't say woman!"

"Shut up Vegeta!" Bulma yelled. Baby Trunks seemed to get upset at the noise and soon starting screaming. "Look. Now you made Trunks cry."

"As if care. I'm the Prince of Saiyans. Why should I bother myself-" Vegeta was cut of by Bulma punching him in the arm.

"Enough!" screamed future Trunks. "Can't you guys stop fighting?"

"Besides, we've still got a wish to make." said Krillin. "We were going to use the last wish for Goku but now what?"

"I don't really care." Piccolo said.

"Me neither." Tien added.

"Same here" said Gohan.

Krillin suddenly had an idea. _It will make her happy_. "Well if no one has a wish to make, how bout I make one?"

"Go for it." Dende informed.

"Okay he we go." Krillin readied himself.

"Shenron! I wish that you bring Android 17 back to life." wished Krillin.

"What! Are you crazy? Why on earth would you do that for?" Tien screamed.

"Well 17 and 18 didn't seem like bad people, and even if they did go crazy, Gohan, Vegeta and Piccolo could take care of them." Krillin replied

"But-"

"YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED! NAME ANOTHER WISH." roared the Eternal Dragon.

Krillin was dismayed. "Err, then remove the bomb from Android 18." _At least that way she won't be as much of a danger to anyone._

"YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED. FAREWELL." The dragonballs began to glow brightly, then they rose into the air, shot straight up, and then suddenly separated, shooting across in seven directions all over the world.

Unbeknownst to the group, there was one more person in attendance, hiding behind the buildings, her ki undetected due to her mechanical nature. _Why did he do that for? First he tried to wish 17 back. Then he removed the bomb from within me._ Deciding to get to the bottom of this, Android 18 rushed out to confront the bald headed monk.

"Hey cueball! Why'd you choose those wishes!" demanded the blonde android, striding forward to stand right up to Krillin, Her steely blue eyes drilling into Krillin's.

"Ehhh…" Krillin stammered a blush rising to his cheeks. "I-I wanted to…" The monk began to fidget. _Kami! Even when she's angry she still looks so beautiful. I can't even compose myself._ "I th-thought you would like it if y-you and 17 could be together. Wouldn't that make you ha-happy?"

The others looked on, hiding their smiles at the predicament their friend was in. Yamcha smirked. _Doesn't look like she's happy at all. Let's see how he gets out of this one. I get why he did it though. She _is _a definite babe. _

"You sicko! 18 is my _twin_ brother! That's just disgusting!" screamed 18.

Gohan turned away, trying to hide his smile. _Hehehe. Looks like Krillin made a mistake._

Krillin cringed. _This ain't going well. _"I thought it was what would've wanted."

"Well I never asked for anything." 18 said. "I'm an independent woman. I don't need anyone's help." And with that, 18 turned and flew of the Lookout, leaving a trembling Krillin in her wake. _It was a nice thought though. Perhaps I'll thank him someday._

Krillin sighed in relief "Phew! I thought I was gonna get whacked there!"

Yamcha laughed uproariously. "Yo bro, you got burned badly there." Krillin looked around seeing the smirking faces of his friends, with the exception of Piccolo and Vegeta who couldn't really care less. He dropped his head and sighed again. _Maybe next time_.

"C'mon guys, leave him alone." Bulma said. "It's not his fault he has no luck with women." Krillin just glared in response.

Gohan looked on, smiling to himself while watching the antics of his friends. _It might not be so bad after all. Dad's left, but we're all still alive, and until the day we die, we may as well move on and enjoy ourselves._ Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the demi-saiyan looked up to see Piccolo who gave him an encouraging nod. _No matter what happens, I'm not alone._

Slowly, the Z fighters started to go their own ways. Tien and Chiaotzu went off to the mountains to the north, where their home lies. Vegeta flew off Kami knows where. Krillin went home to Kame Island, and Trunks (Both) and Bulma headed for Capsule Corp. That left only Piccolo and Gohan on the lookout.

Piccolo had been watching Gohan rather closely the entire time, who was currently looking down over the edge of the lookout. He was unsure how the boy was dealing with the loss of his father. _I thought that maybe he was starting to get over it. Something else seems to be bothering him now._

"You okay kid?" Piccolo asked gruffly. Gohan continued to look towards the ground below, seeming not to hear. After a while he sighed. "I'm going to have to go home now."

"And?" queried the Namek.

"Mom doesn't know that dad's dead. I'm gonna have to tell her." Gohan looked dejected. _How am I supposed to tell her that her husband is dead? Again. When she asks how it happens, what am I supposed to say? "Mom, dad's dead because I didn't kill Cell when I had the chance, I preferred to torture him instead, and now he's gone". That's _really_ going to go down well isn't it? _

"Oh." Piccolo said as realization dawned on him. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's okay, this is something I have to do for myself." replied Gohan, dreading the meeting that was about to take place.

"Well I'm here if you need me."

"I know." Gohan looked up and saw what was as close to a smile as Piccolo would ever get. "Wish me luck." With that, and a departing wave, the child prodigy took off for the skies towards his home.

123132132132132132132132132132132132132132132312132132132132132132132

"So he's not coming back." asked Chichi, with tears in her eyes, shoulders shaking, her body tensing up to suppress the sobs that she could feel coming.

"I'm sorry Mom, it's my entire fault." Gohan wept, head bowed, unable to look his mother in the eye. "If I-I ha-had… If I had killed …" unable to continue, Gohan closed his eyes, trying to shut off the world around him.

Surprisingly Gohan felt himself being pulled close, a pair of arms wrapping themselves around him, cradling the half saiyan close. A shoulder to cry on and his mothers comforting embrace.

"It's not your fault. Don't _ever_ say it's your fault! You hear me!" Chichi cried. "You did what you could. You saved the world, you should be proud of yourself. My little boy's a hero now. Your father knew what he was doing, he'd be proud of you as well."

"But-"

"No buts!" yelled Chichi. "I don't want to hear it any more!" Taking a deep breath, the Son matriarch attempted to calm herself down, then continued. "Now today's been a hard day for all of us, you should get some rest. Why don't you go to your room for a while and I'll call you when dinner's ready sweetie?"

"Fine mom, I'll do that." Gohan game his mother another hug. _Sorry mom, but this _is_ my fault. But I won't bring it up again for your sake._ Chichi gave her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Don't worry honey, everything will be alright. Dinner will be ready soon." The recent widow watched her son walk up the stairs. _Please don't let this get to you dear. You did everything you could. You're all I have left now. _Stifling a sob that she couldn't let Gohan see, Chichi reflected on her late husband._ Goodbye Goku, you'll be missed._

132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132312132132132132132132132

A month had passed since the Cell Games. Cell's victims had been revived, rebuilding had begun, and the world was starting to progress from the nightmare that had befallen them. A certain Son Goku may have passed away, but life moved on. For the survivors, life had returned to some semblance of normalcy.

In the middle of the sea, at Kame House, a bald headed monk was preparing for his date with a certain blond bombshell. Krillin called out to his mentor.

"Hey Roshi, do you think this looks good on me?" After a while with no reply, Krillin called out again. "Roshi?" Still no answer. _I wonder what he's doing. I'll try Oolong._ "Oolong. What do you think?" Again no reply.

_What on Earth are they doing?_ Deciding to check what they were doing, Krillin walked into the other room, but stopped as soon as he entered the doorway, dumbfounded. _Why am I not surprised._ There in front of him, lay the sight of the great Turtle Master, Muten Roshi, creator of the legendary Kamehameha blast, fixated on the TV to the site of a women's workout show. Beside him lay the shape shifter Oolong, currently in his natural pig like state, drooling to the same sight. Krillin shook his head in amusement. _I swear some things never change._

Elsewhere, within the personal rooms of Capsule Corporation, the resident bluenette was feeling frustrated. _Vegeta is _still_ in the GR. He's been in there for almost 10 hours now. The only time he comes out is to eat or sleep. Stupid jerk! Does he think that he can treat me as his personal slave? Well I'll show him!_ Striding up to the door to the gravity room, Bulma banged on the door loudly, then opened the door and walked straight in

"Vegeta! Get out here right now!" Bulma shouted.

"What do you want woman!" grunted Vegeta annoyed at the distraction, especially considering that the gravity auto shut off had kicked in. _Stupid woman! She always irritates me during training. Can't she just stay away? The crazy female is too demanding. _"I'm trying to train here."

"I'm trying to train here." Bulma mocked, her hands making erratic movements. "Train! Train! Train! It's all you ever do! Maybe you could spend some time with _either_ of your sons once in a while? Maybe you could do _something_ useful around here?"

"In case you didn't realise, a half-breed brat is stronger than me." Vegeta yelled back. "Me! The prince of all saiyans. That cannot be allowed!"

"Maybe I should tell Chichi what you always say about her son?" Bulma shot back. "I don't think she'd be too impressed"

"Don't bring that harpy into this. She'd just start shrieking all over the place and drive everyone crazy. I swear if you-"

They were both cut off by the sound of a baby's wailing. Future Trunks entered the picture, carrying his bawling counterpart. "For Kami's sake! Can't the two of you go at least _one_ day without bringing the house down?" Trunks questioned of his parents.

"Well it's not my fault a certain _mighty _prince thinks he can just goof off all day! Maybe I should just shut down the GR. See how he likes it when I take his favourite toy away." shrieked the head scientist.

"You cannot interfere with a saiyans training time! Especially one with royal blood!" Vegeta countered.

Trunks decided that this was pointless. He turned around, and walked away from the bickering couple. _This is just crazy. Every single day the two of them can't stop arguing. Well I guess I'd be surprised if they _didn't_ argue. This is just the norm in this crazy household. I wonder if they would have been like that in my timeline. _

Finally in the 439 mountain area at the Son residence, a mother walked upstairs to her son's room. Opening the door, she found that he wasn't there, his books lying open on his desk. _Ooh that boy has snuck off to train again._ Chichi angrily marched down the stairs, opened the front door, and called out to her missing son.

"Gohan, get back here this instant." Chichi yelled into the distance. A few seconds later, a blur sped across the horizon, forming into the shape of one Son Gohan wearing a dark blue gi, and looking slightly out of breath. "Young man! You were supposed to be in your room studying, yet here I find you training once more." the mother of one continued.

The boy in question hung his head sheepishly, and proceeded to scratch the back of his head. "Sorry." _Thing is though, I can't afford to study all day. I need to train in order to protect the Earth. _"But mom. I've been studying for 2 hours now. I need to train sometime as well." The 11 year old complained.

"You need to _train?_" Chichi shrieked. "No what you need to do is to study to become a scholar. How are you supposed to get into a good university if you train all day?"

"And how am I going to get in a good university if Earth's destroyed?" Gohan shot back. "I need to train so I can be strong enough to protect everyone. I will study mom, but I need to get stronger as well."

"Why do you have to do this? You're still a child." Chichi yelled back."Can't somebody else do it?"

"Do you really want to leave the defence of the earth in the hands of Vegeta?" asked Gohan.

_Heavens no, I can't stand that awful man. I honestly don't understand what Bulma sees in him. _"Well no but..." Chichi took a deep breath. "Forget it. We can deal with this some other time. The reason I called you was to say that dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom. Let me just quickly wash up and I'll be right there." said Gohan with a wave as he walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"Sure thing honey, I'll get the table ready." Chichi thought quietly as she went into the kitchen. _He does have a point though. My Goku was the defender of earth, and now he's gone somebody has to do it. I just don't want my darling little Gohan to get mixed up in this. I've already lost my husband. I don't want to lose him too._

A short while later, the Sons were enjoying a peaceful meal. They were content with the silence, with each other for company. The silence was broken however, by a shriek from the elder Son.

"I cannot believe this! The nerve of that man! The sheer gall!" Chichi screeched. "To think he could do something like this astounds me."

Gohan looked at his mother in confusion. _What's wrong with her?_ "What is it mom?"

"Look at the TV. Just look at it!" Chichi said in disgust. Gohan turned to the television, where an interview was being held. _I wonder what this is about. _He vaguely recognised the afro haired man as the buffoon that fought Cell before his father did. It wasn't until he picked up the words that he realised why his mother was so angry. He decided to listen a bit more closely.

"So Hercule, how does it feel to be the saviour of the world? The man that won the Cell Games?" asked the excited interviewer.

The man in question just smirked, rose to his feet and gave an exaggerated peace sign. "Yeah! I'm the champ! It wasn't really a surprise you know, as no one could have beaten me!" boasted Hercule, sitting back down. "The only reason I didn't finish Cell earlier was to give him a chance. No need to humiliate your opponent you know. Besides, I might as well let those other weirdo's take a swing before they saw the champ in action. It's just a shame really that all they wanted to do was tricks an' stuff."

"So how did you beat Cell anyway? We didn't get a chance to see it live." the interviewer continued.

"It was awesome! I can't believe my fans missed it! After those other guys ran away, I stepped back into the action, and then I went CHOP!" Hercule suddenly rose from his seat and started practicing some overly flashy chop manoeuvres at an imaginary opponent. "One chop and Cell was down for the count. Hehehe, he never stood a chance against the world champ." continued the man with the afro.

"Hear that everyone? The champ is so powerful, he beat Cell with ONE blow!" remarked the presenter. "Everyone hail for the Champ! Let's give a round of app-" the TV cut off suddenly as Chichi ripped the power socket out of the wall.

"I refuse to listen to this nonsense anymore!" shouted Chichi. "How could that foolish man do such a despicable thing? It was my own son who saved the world, and that buffoon wants to take the credit? My family sacrificed so much for this, and he decides to call us fakes! That it's all tricks!" Chichi continued to rant. "Come on Gohan, we're gonna teach that man a lesson!" the angry mother began to stride briskly towards the front door. "Hurry up Gohan!"

_I've got to stop this. She's gonna end up killing him. _"Mom! Wait up!" Gohan hurriedly called. "Why bother? We know he's a fool. What would be the point in beating him up?"

"Gohan, he took your credit! He insults our friends! Why shouldn't he pay for that?" Chichi yelled back.

"Mom, you know I don't want the credit. I don't fight for fame, but to protect the people I care about. Besides, imagine the press we would have? We wouldn't be allowed any privacy." Gohan explained. "If he didn't take the credit, people would have researched what happened at the Cell Games, and they might have linked that back to us. And who really cares if he insults us? He and the majority of the world are ignorant of what really happens."

Chichi gave her son a long hard look, and then sighed. "Ok Gohan, if that's the way you want to do things. I guess it is your choice." Chichi slowly walked back into the house.

Gohan began to scratch the back of his head, and laughed nervously. _I thought she was going to blow up there. I can see her point though. Maybe I'll have a word with Hercule about this. Let him kno-._ Gohan was suddenly cut off by the sound of a glass breaking, followed by a thump that sounded suspiciously like a body falling to the floor. He swiftly entered the house, to see his mother on the floor unconscious.

"Mom!" Gohan cried anxiously. "Mom! Are you ok?" No answer. "Mom!" Not getting an answer, the boy rushed to the telephone and started dialling. Soon there was an answer.

"Hello this is the Briefs residence, Trunks speaking, ho-" the time traveller was cut of hastily.

"Trunks! Get Bulma now! Tell her it's urgent." Gohan rushed.

"What is it Gohan?" Trunks asked confused.

"There's something wrong with my mother. Please Trunks, hurry!" Gohan replied.

"Sure, hold on a sec." About 10 seconds later, an eternity for the half-saiyan, the bluenette answered the phone.

"Gohan, what is it? What's wrong with your mother?" Bulma asked.

"She's on the floor not moving and I don't know what's wrong with her or if she's ok or if there's somethi-" he was interrupted by Bulma.

"Calm down Gohan. Slow down and tell me how it happened."

"We were just eating and everything was fine then there was this thing on TV about how Hercule beat Cell and we got into an argument and next thing you know she fainted."

"Ok honey, here's what I need you to do." Bulma explained. "Bring your mother here so I can check on her, but don't fly too fast or you might hurt her. OK?"

"I'm on my way now." said Gohan, hanging up the phone. He rushed to his mother, carefully picked her up, and was out the house on the way to Capsule Corp. _Please be ok mom, you can't die on me as well. _

321321321321313213213213213213213232132132132132132321321321321321321321

A considerable time later, Bulma Briefs exited the medical room with a sigh. She began to walk towards the adjoining room. However, as soon as she entered, she was rushed by a worried son.

"How's my mom? Is she ok?" Gohan asked frantically from where he had been waiting with both Trunks' and surprisingly Vegeta.

"Don't worry Gohan, I've only got good news, more than one piece in fact." said Bulma.

"Which is?" Gohan responded.

"Well first of all, your mother is going to be perfectly fine, there's nothing wrong with her current condition at all." Bulma informed.

"Current condition?" queried Gohan, confused.

"That's the other piece of good news." Bulma smiled. "I'm happy to let you know that your mother is pregnant. She has been for about a month in fact. So in just under 8 months, you're going to have a little brother or sister Gohan. Isn't that great?"

The others looked on in shock, astonished. The resident prince of saiyans was the first to respond though.

"Oh great." Vegeta sarcastically said. "Another spawn of that blasted Kakarrot is going to be born."

"Stop being a jerk Vegeta!" Bulma complained. "I think its wonderful news. Besides, I though you'd be happy to have another saiyan to supposedly 'rule'? They can even be a playmate to little Trunks so he can have someone who's not too weak"

Future Trunks looked on wistfully. _I always wished I could of has someone to hang out with. Gohan sensei was cool and everything, but someone my age would have been perfect. _Walking up to the soon to be elder brother, Trunks patted him on the back. "Congrats Gohan, you get to be big brother now. How does that feel?"

The saiyan in question was still in shock. _Mom is pregnant? I can't believe this! Why did this happen?_ Lost in his thoughts as he was, he didn't even notice Trunks' question.

"Hey Gohan, are you ok?" asked Trunks.

"Yeah Gohan." added Bulma. "You look sad. I thought you'd be happy?"

Gohan suddenly looked up angrily. _They think I'd be _happy_ that mom is pregnant?_ "Happy! You think I'd be happy? Gohan yelled. "Why on earth would I be _happy_ that I'm going to have a younger sibling who's going to grow up without a father?"

"Honey it wasn't your fault. It-" Bulma was cut off by an enraged Gohan.

"Don't honey me!" Gohan shouted. "Did I mention that it was me that I was angry at? No! I'm angry at the man who'd rather stay dead then come back to life. I'm angry at the man who abandoned his family and friends! Yes, I'm angry at my father!" and with that, the incensed demi-saiyan tore out of the building at super sonic speed.

"Well that didn't go well." Vegeta understated. Bulma hit him on the arm.

"Stop joking Vegeta! I'm worried about him." Bulma said. "He obviously still hasn't got over Goku's death and it's still hurting him inside."

"Don't worry mom, I'll go after him." The teenage Trunks began to leave before he was halted by his father.

"Leave him be." Vegeta growled. "But-" Trunks began before she was cut off. "I said leave him be! This is something that he needs to do for himself. Besides, go after him now, and he might attack you, and the brat is more powerful than you."

Trunks sighed. _He's right. I can feel Gohan's ki skyrocketing. I'm nowhere near as strong as that._ He looked up sharply after hearing a laugh. His mother's frown had been replaced by a smile.

"You know Vegeta, you pretend you don't care, but in fact you really do, you just don't want to admit it."

Vegeta turned his glare on his partner, who just met it with a smirk. After a while he walked off muttering a quick "Whatever." Bulma just smiled knowingly to herself as she watched him walk away. _It's ok Vegeta, I know who you really are, even if you try and deny it._ Bulma sighed._ I better go see if Chichi is awake. Be careful Gohan. I know it still hurts, but don't do anything reckless._

321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321

Gohan sped out of Capsule Corp, his mind in chaos. Unable to control his anger, he transformed into his super saiyan state at full power. I wasn't until he arrived at his destination that he realised where he was heading. The waterfall that had once been the lair of one Piccolo Daimao Senior, and later Piccolo junior.

Gohan raged mentally. _So guess what? I'm now gonna have a younger sibling who's going to grow up without a _father_! And why is that? Because dear old dad decided he'd rather stay dead then come back to mom and me! He'd rather train than be with his family! _

Without even realising it, Gohan had transformed into his Super Saiyan 2 state. Wind was being kicked up, and the ground shook. Clouds began too swirl, and lightning crashed down from the heavens above, but in his rage it all went unnoticed by the saiyan.

_It all started the day Radditz came. Since then he's either been dead or training Kami knew where. But I can forgive him for those. It's not easy being a hero, protecting the world was more important than your own happiness. _Trees became uprooted, and rocks rose into the air by the sheer power that rolled of the boy. All unnoticed. _But after the Cell Games, it was all over. There is no threat on the horizon, no deadly enemy we need to defeat. _"This was the opportunity to be a family again, but no you want to stay dead!" Gohan yelled up to the sky. "You could never see how much I needed you, how much mom needs you. Do you know that I often hear her crying at night?" The heavens remained silent.

_But then again, he was never a true protector anyway. If it wasn't for him, Cell wouldn't have been created. The other Androids wouldn't exist either. Frieza wouldn't have come here looking for revenge either. "_Your reason for staying dead was that all the enemies came here for you. Did you ever think why?" Gohan shouted. "No, I'm guessing not. They all wanted revenge! They wanted revenge because you had humiliated them in the past! If you had killed Dr Gero when you had the chance, Cell and the Androids would have never been created. If you had killed Frieza on Namek, there would have been no one to attempt revenge against you. You're too soft hearted to defend the earth. You can never make the hard decisions. You're not ruthless enough. You can't do what needs to be done."

A mountain top had been torn off, and was headed towards a nearby town, with Gohan unaware. _But it's ok now. You can stay dead. I'll do what needs to be done, what you could never do. I'll be the father figure to my little brother or sister. I'll protect the Earth with everything I am, without running away the first chance I get. _

Just as the large mass of rock was about to crush the town, it was destroyed by a powerful blast. Gohan suddenly felt a large ki in front of him.

"Calm down kid! What's wrong with you? You're losing control!" yelled Piccolo, trying to knock some sense into the boy. "You need to control your anger!"

"Why should I calm down?" Gohan shot back. "Can I not be angry that my _father_ would choose to stay dead and train, instead of being with his family? That my little brother or sister won't have a father! That my mom won't have a husband!"

"Don't you think it would be worse if they didn't have an older brother as well, that your mother will be without a son?" Piccolo reasoned. "Calm your power level before you let it go out of control. Look over there." Indicating towards the town, and the rubble that lied before it. "People could have been crushed if I wasn't there."

Gohan looked on horrified at the scenery before him, the state of the landscape as realisation dawned on him. _What have I done? I almost killed them. _The shock dropped Gohan back to his normal form. "I'm sorry Piccolo,I didn't realise." Gohan dropped is head in shame.

"It's ok kid. Just try not to let your control slip up again." Piccolo said. "More importantly, I think there's a mother who needs her son right now."

"Yeah I know. Thanks Piccolo, I don't know what I would've done if you weren't there." Gohan apologised. Piccolo put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"It's ok kid. Anytime." responded the namek.

"Well I'll be going now."

"Sure thing kid." And with a wave, Son Gohan headed back for Capsule Corp, as Piccolo watched on. _Be careful kid, you've got great power, but you can't let it get out of control._

Gohan sped towards the others, ready to be with his mother. _These are the people that matter and I never want to be separated from them. I'll do my best to be a good son and a capable big brother, but no matter what happens, I _will_ protect the earth. This is my job now, and I'll make sure it's done correctly. I'll do what needs to be done._

321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321321

Well there is the first chapter. Well what do you think? Please review if you can. Negative criticism is welcome, as long as it says _why_ you think it is bad, as opposed to a review saying "I don't like this." Constructive criticism is always helpful.

Oh and what do you think about the length of this chapter. Is it too long? Too short? Or is it fine the way it is?

Thanks for your time.

Azi1987

23


	2. Chapter 2

A Demi-Saiyans Vow Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters involved in this story in no way belong to me. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

Summary: Post Cell Games. Gohan decides that he wouldn't let anything endanger his loved ones again. He would make sure the Earth would be protected. He would do what needed to be done, whatever the cost, unlike his father.

Author's Notes:

Don't be surprised if I regularly re-update a chapter I've already finished. Sometimes I'll read my own story on the net, and I'll spot mistakes and I'll go back and change them. I probably uploaded chapter 1 about 5 times before I was done.

I'm never completely happy with what I've wrote so I may change actual content from time to time. However if I do make a proper change in actual content, I'll make a note of it somewhere.

Anyways, on with the chapter.

Chapter 2

It was noon. The sun was shining, the clouds were motionless and the heat bore down on the rocky cliffs. The air radiated a certain stillness, seemingly in a state of time eternal. The canyon was apparently empty, and there was complete silence. Slowly, a breeze was beginning to appear, growing in strength bit by bit. The clouds began to move, all of them spreading out from a specific focal point. The ground began to shake, and soon the silence was broken.

"HAA!" yelled Gohan, releasing the famed Kamehameha blast, destroying the side of a cliff face. Rubble flew up into the sky, the air becoming thick with dust. The air was no longer still, the eternal state broken.

The demi-saiyan landed on the ground with a thud, forming a crater in the process. He looked over the scenery, taking in shattered cliffs, the broken mountains. _I can't keep doing this. This is the third time this is happened. It's been 2 months since I found out Mom was pregnant. At this rate, I'm going to end up destroying the earth by sheer training alone. I'm gonna need to find a different way to do this. Maybe I'll ask Bulma for a GR?_ As the demi saiyan continued to contemplate, in the distance he heard the cry of his mother calling for him. _Better get back, I've been at this for a while now._ With that the boy took of for his home.

A short while later Gohan arrived, landing next to his mother, who was looking at him sharply. "Training again? I thought we had an agreement?" Chichi queried.

"Yes mom, I know. I can train as much as I want, as long as I do at least 3 hours studying a day." Gohan replied.

"You haven't even started yet." Chichi pointed out.

"I'll get it done. Besides, even if I don't, I know the rest of the deal. If I don't do the 3 hours one day I have to make up for it another day." explained Gohan.

"As long as you get your studying done, just don't lag behind." Chichi added. "Anyways, that's beside the point. The reason I called you sweetie was that I need you to run an errand for me. After you wash up, I want you to go to Orange Star City and get some groceries." Chichi said, putting a list on the table.

"Sure mom, I'll do it." said Gohan, walking up the stairs to the bathroom. Showering and changing into a fresh gi, Gohan returned downstairs, picked up the list of groceries and money, kissed the pregnant women on the cheek, and departed into the skies with a wave.

"Bye mom!"

"See you soon honey." Chichi yelled after the saiyan. "Don't stay out too late, and try not to attract too much attention to yourself!"

3212313213213232132132132132123132132132132132132321321321321313213231313

Flying was peaceful. Gohan had always liked flying. The freedom, the nice breeze, looking down as you passed over the world. Gohan felt himself relax, letting out a content sigh. _I love flying like this. It's just so carefree. It helps to take my mind of other things. _It wasn't until Gohan arrived at his destination that he was brought out of his reverie. Gohan halted, levitating in mid air as he stared in shock at the billboard before him. The hoarding had a large picture of Hercule Satan on it, with the following words inscribed.

'Welcome to Satan City, formerly known as Orange Star City, in honour of the man who saved us all.'

Gohan slapped a palm to his forehead. _They even named a _city_ after him! Oh for Kami's sake. What's the world coming to? _Gohan shook his head and chuckled in amusement. _Oh well, better land now. Mom said not to attract attention._ The boy drifted down and settled in an alleyway after making sure no one could see him.

Soon the hybrid was walking down the streets in confusion. _ I have no idea in the slightest where to get everything. _Gohan continued to wander aimlessly in blind hope that he might spot something useful, unaware of the stares he was getting. It's not every day you see an eleven year old kid wearing a fighter's gi and looking like he had never seen a city before.

_This is hopeless. I've never been to a city before without someone with me. This could take all day._ Deciding that he was better off asking for help, Gohan started to walk up to an elderly couple to ask for advice when his superior saiyan hearing picked up yell that sounded like a young girl. Extending his senses outward, Gohan could feel several ki's in an alleyway not far from where he landed. One of them was slightly higher than the others, but it seemed as if it was surrounded. _There might be trouble there. I know mom said to keep a low profile, but someone could get hurt._ With that, the boy took off.

When he arrived, Gohan was shocked by what he saw. There were a group of guys in a circle, stalking whatever was in the centre. Looking further, Gohan noticed a girl about his age, with ebony hair strung in pigtails, wearing a baggy over shirt that was presumably meant to be white, and a pair of black biker shorts. So shocked was he, that he didn't even hear one of the guys talk.

"There she is boys, we've got her cornered now." he smirked. "Get our hands on Satan's daughter and we'll get a huge ransom. We'll be rich. That Satan fool is drinking in money now! Let's get her!" he roared.

Having not heard the crook in his astonishment, the saiyan was even amazed by what happened next. The first man to charge went in with a lunge, only for the girl to dodge back and upper cut him in the face, knocking him against the wall. A second took a swipe at her with his fist, only for her too duck under and crack her elbow against his throat. "You bitch!" the fallen man shrieked.

"Get up fool!" the ring leader yelled. "It's only one little girl." Another yelled charging in. Dodging his clumsy swipes and kicks, the girl eventually saw an opening. "Little girl am I?" she smirked moving forward and kicking the man in his privates. The man crumpled instantly, an agonised howl escaping his mouth. _Wow. She's pretty good. _Gohan thought. _She might not even need my help._

"Looks like she's stronger than she looks, her father probably showed her a thing or two." cautioned the leader. "Be careful and don't dive in." Following the careful approach by the group, the girl began to struggle. One on one she could beat any of them, but she was outnumbered here. Eventually she was taken a hold of, a crook on each arm. The boss smirked. "Lights out kid." the man said throwing his arm forward in a punch. The girl struggled in vain. _What am I gonna do now? _She closed her eyes in anticipation of the blow that would knock her out. All she felt was a sudden rush of wind. When she opened her eyes, she saw a boy about her age standing over the form of the recently floored man. _Who is he?_

Gohan turned towards the two men who held the girl. "Let her go." he demanded. The others looked on in shock, a boy had just floored their boss. "Get out of here kid, or your dead." one of them yelled. "I'll give you one more chance." Gohan said, ignoring the three men crowding behind him. "Let her go now." he insisted. The ring leader had just got up, quivering in rage. "Get him boys! How dare a kid hit me! Kill the runt!" he fumed.

One of them charged Gohan from behind, throwing a punch forward. The boy grabbed his arm, and threw him over his shoulder into a nearby dumpster. Another pulled out a knife and attempted to stab him, only for the saiyan to duck under and to strike a chop at his neck. The two men holding the girls arms charged in, only to hurl backwards into a wall by the force of Gohan's blows. Soon only the boss was standing, his men completely decimated by a pair of eleven year old children. _What are these kids?_ The man thought, trembling in fear. _One of them is Satan's kid, but the other is even more of a freak._ In desperation, he pulled a gun out and aimed it at the boy.

"Don't move or I'll shoot." he screamed. Gohan looked up, unimpressed. _Why do all the bad guys think having a gun will solve all their problems?_ Gohan slowly walked towards the man. "Put the gun down, you'll only hurt yourself." He warned. The man fired of a warning shot, landing just beside Gohan's foot. "I swear, come any closer and I'll shoot!" Gohan continued his walk forward, completely unphased. _Time to end this._ However, both males forgot about the other presence in the alley. As one was about to shoot, the other about to disarm the man, the daughter of Satan charged forward and with a leaping kick to the side of the man's head, knocked him out.

"Are you crazy?" she yelled at the boy. "He had a gun. You could have been killed!"

"I'm fine. Had it covered." Gohan replied. "Anyways are you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine!" she shot back. "What I want to know is why'd you jump in?"

_Is she crazy?_ "You were surrounded by several people and about to be kidnapped. Why wouldn't I help?"

"I could have handled them on my own." she insisted, waving her arms.

"Does it really matter? In the end, those guys are knocked out, and you're fine." _She really is crazy. Are all girls like this? The only ones I know are Bulma and my mom, and they're crazy too. _"Anyways, lets just get out of here." With that both of them walked out until they reached the main roads.

"Thanks." the girl mumbled. "I didn't need your help, but thanks all the same."

"Its okay, no problem." replied Gohan.

"My name's Videl by the way." offering her hand to the boy, who shook it.

"I'm Gohan." they continued to walk in silence, until the girl asked.

"Where are you from anyway? You don't see many kids wearing gi's walking around town."

"I'm from out of town. The only reason I came is because my mom sent me to get this list of groceries." Gohan said, scratching the back of his head. "Problem is I've never been here before so I don't know where anything is."

Videl thought about it for a moment. _I may as well help him out, besides I'm curious as to how he's so strong at his age._ "Don't worry, there's a supermarket not far from here. I'll show you the way."

"Thanks Videl! I would have gotten even more lost if it wasn't for you." Gohan said, a large smile of gratitude coming to his face.

"It's fine, just returning the favour." Videl replied, fighting the blush that was coming to her cheeks from the boy's thanks. _I'm only showing him to the market. You'd think I just saved his life or something._ "It's this way, come on." Videl said, walking off without waiting for Gohan.

Soon they arrived at Satan Mall, Videl walking straight in and only stopping when she saw Gohan looking around completely amazed. "Gohan, what's wrong? You look like you've never seen a mall before."

"I haven't. This is the first time I've ever been before." Gohan replied. Videl looked shocked. _He's never been to a mall before? Where does he live, in the middle of the mountains?_ "Anyways, grab a trolley Gohan and let's go." Videl ordered. Gohan was confused. _What on earth is a trolley?_ Looking around he noticed a sign saying 'trolley's'. _There we go._ Striding up to them, he pulled a single trolley out and joined Videl who was watching in amusement. _He doesn't even know what a trolley is. Who is he? Where's he been all his life?_

"So what do you need?" she asked.

"There's a lot of stuff here so how about I give you list?" replied Gohan.

"Sure. Pass it over." Taking a look at what was needed, the girl bit her lip. "We go this way first." Indicating towards the fruit and vegetable section, and walked off with Gohan to follow. The two of them were idly chatting as they shopped.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Gohan eventually asked. "I heard noises and rushed to help, only to be surprised to see that you were to fight back so well."

Videl suddenly stopped and glared at the boy. _Oops. What did I just do? _He wondered. "What? Think that because I'm a girl that I won't be able to fight as well as you? Think that we females are weaklings?" she yelled in anger.

_Damn she's got a temper. Just like Mom._ "No nothing like that! My mom's one of the scariest people I know. She's also really good at fighting, think she was in a tournament once. So no, I don't think the girls are weak." Gohan said, trying to appease the girl. "It's just rare to have people our age to be that good at martial arts."

"Oh, that's okay then." Videl said, her anger dying down. "The reason I'm quite strong is because my dad would train me since I was younger. He said he'd make me the first ever female world champion." She explained. The two of them continued shopping for a while until Videl suddenly thought of something.

"You said your mom was a martial artist right?" asked Videl.

"Yeah, she was." Gohan clarified.

"Do you know which tournament she entered?"

"No not really, it was before I was born." Gohan explained.

"What's your mother's name? There have never been a lot of female fighters so I might recognise her." Videl pressed.

"My mom's name is Son Chichi." said Gohan.

"Son Chichi?" she asked in amazement. Gohan just nodded. _Why is she is getting so excited over mom's name? _"You do know who Chichi is right?" responded Videl.

Gohan just looked mystified. "Err, she's my mom?" he replied in confusion. Videl just looked at him flatly. _He doesn't have a clue, does he?_ "No you idiot! Son Chichi is one of the few females to ever qualify for the World Martial Arts Tournament! Being a female fighter myself, I look out for those names."

"Really, I never knew that." Gohan said sheepishly. _Mom was at the world tournament? How come I never knew?_

"How did you not know that? Doesn't matter just forget it." After walking a while something came to Videl. "Wait a sec. If your mom is Chichi, then your dad must be Son Goku right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?" asked Gohan.

"How'd I know? Your dad got to the final of the 21st, 22nd and the 23rd tournament. He won the last fight in an epic against Ma Junior. Your dad is a previous world champion! Don't tell me you didn't know _that_ either."

"I didn't." Gohan said awkwardly. Videl just sighed. _He really needs to get out more. He doesn't know anything._ After Gohan paid for the shopping, they walked out of the mall, with the demi saiyan storing the goods in a capsule.

"Hey Gohan, it's getting late now I should go home." Videl said.

"I'll walk you home." Gohan offered.

"I'm not a baby Gohan. I can walk home by myself."

"No it's not that. It's just thanks for helping me out. Besides, those guys might come back." the boy explained.

"I can deal with them on my own."

"Yeah I know you can. But I want to walk you home" Gohan insisted. _She's really determined to be independent isn't she?_

"Oh." Videl responded, once again fighting a blush. "Okay then. Let's go then." _I don't really mind him walking me home. It's just I'm sick of people wanting to take me home since my dad beat Cell_ "This way Gohan." Videl said, leading the way to her home_. Besides, then I get to talk to someone who doesn't know who my dad is. Gohan's the most oblivious person I've met. Going by what I know so far, he won't have a clue my dad's Hercule._

Randomly talking once more, the pair began walking to Videl's home. The sun began to its slow descent in the horizon, bathing the streets in its warm orange glow. The shadow's lengthened, and the street lights began to switch on.

"Why were those guys after you anyway?" asked Gohan. _There's no reason for a bunch of guys to go after Videl. What would they want anyway?_

"They wanted to hold me ransom to get money off my dad." Videl explained.

"Is your dad rich or something?" _Otherwise there'd be no point in going after her._

"Yeah, he's won a lot of prize money from tournaments." Videl grinned. _Yep. I was right. He's got no clue in the slightest who my dad is. Most people in the world, let alone the city, know my father._

It wasn't long until they arrived at Videl's home, the two of them stopped at the front gate. Gohan looked around in amazement. _Whoa. Her house is huge! It's like an estate on its own. _Gohan then suddenly realised the name given to the mansion. _Satan Manor?_

"Videl. Who's your dad?" asked a confused Gohan.

Videl smirked. "My father is none other than Hercule Satan, World Martial Arts Champion and the man who saved us all from Cell." _Even though I don't really think he did. He's got no proof and Cell beat him easily the first time round. He says its all tricks and stuff. They didn't look like tricks to me. I could see the rocks breaking and the shockwaves coming off from the sheer force of the blows._

Gohan shook his head in wonder. _She's Hercule's daughter? She looks nothing like him. Videl is also quite a nice person, she doesn't seem anything like her buffoon of a father._ "Hercule's your dad! I would have never guessed." Gohan said. "Anyways, thanks for helping me out, but I have to go now. See you around some time." bidding Videl goodbye, Gohan turned to leave, only for the girl to stop him.

"Hey Gohan! Wait up!" Videl called. "I was thinking, with both of our dad's being former champions, it would be fun to have a spar, just to se how we match up."

"Yeah sure Videl, I'd be happy too." Gohan replied. _There's no harm in it._ Gohan thought. _Besides, I never get a chance to hang out with someone my age. She's also one of the strongest people I've ever met. Especially at her age. Well, strongest normal person anyway. You can't exactly call any of us are normal._ "But not today. I really do have to get back. My mom will start to get worried. I'll come back some other day."

"Sure thing Gohan, I'll be waiting." Videl said. "Oh and one more thing. There's another World Tournament coming up soon, and I think you should enter. It'll be fun. What do you say?"

_It might be fun. Dad and the rest fought in these tournaments, there's no reason why I shouldn't be allowed to have some fun. _"Yeah sure. I'll sign up. When is it?" _With the baby on the way, the money will be useful as well._

"It's in a month." Videl replied.

"Then I'll be there." Gohan said. "Bye Videl, see you soon."

"You to Gohan. See you soon. I'll be ready for our fight." She said, turning back with a wave and walking into her house. _I'll have to practice quite hard. From what I saw in that alley he's really good, and probably stronger than I am._

Gohan watched the girl walk away. _It'll be nice to fight just for the sake of it. Every time I seem to fight, it's some world threatening evil that needs defeating. I'm actually quite looking forward to simple sparring._ It wasn't getting late, and the sun had almost finished setting, so the demi saiyan decided to go home. _One stop first. _

3212313213213232132132132132123132132132132132132321321321321313213231313

Gohan landed in the private sector of Capsule Corporation, eyes searching for the aqua hair of his godmother. It wasn't long until he found her, playing with baby Trunks in one of the dining rooms. "Hey Bulma, how you doing?" he said with a wave.

Bulma looked up, her face taking on a smile at the sight of the boy. "Hey Gohan. I'm doing great." She said happily, poking Trunks on the nose, eliciting a soft giggle from the baby. "What brings you here?"

"I was wondering if you could help me with something." He asked.

"Sure, anything. Go on." Bulma replied.

"I've been training a lot recently, but it causes too much damage to the area. I was wondering if you could lend me a GR so I can keep it all contained." He said hopefully.

A slight frown appeared on the bluenette's face. "Would Chichi be happy about you training?"

"Yeah it's ok. I struck a deal with her and we've got it worked out." Gohan explained.

"As long as your mother is happy, then it's fine with me." Bulma agreed. "I'm just gonna need sometime to get it ready. Say end of the week?"

"Yeah that's fine, no rush needed." Gohan said. "Thanks Bulma, see you around."

"Sure thing Gohan." she said, her attention immediately returning to her baby son who had just burped loudly, with the demi saiyan walking out of the building. Noticing how dark it was, the boy panicked. _I lost track of the time! Mom's gonna kill me._ Gohan rushed into the air and flew at super sonic speed back towards where his incensed mother would be waiting.

3212313213213232132132132132123132132132132132132321321321321313213231313

"What time do you call this young man!" Chichi shrieked. "I clearly remember telling you to not stay out late, and yet you come back here after dark!"

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Gohan said, attempting to calm his mother down.

"Sorry is not good enough Gohan!" the mother yelled "Here I am, worried that my son has not come home yet. You could have been hurt, or even worse killed and I wouldn't have known bout it!" _She's really going for it this time._

"But mom. There isn't much that could actually hurt me." he reasoned. "Besides, the reason I was late was because I was distracted."

"Distracted? Distracted by what exactly?" demanded Chichi.

"There was this girl, and she got attacked by some gang who were trying to kidnap her." Gohan explained. "I had to help her out."

"Go on honey." Chichi said her anger suddenly evaporated. _How come she's suddenly not angry anymore?_ The boy wondered.

"Well anyways after I saved her, she helped me find the mall for the groceries since I was completely lost. I walked her home after that and-" Gohan stopped suddenly at the sharp intake of breath from his mother, who just motioned him to continue. _My little boy is growing up._ Chichi thought excitedly. _He's already walking girls home._

"She's a really good fighter as well mom, she's one of strongest human's I've met." Gohan added. "Videl almost beat the crooks buy herself." _How sweet, my boy's already impressed by her._ "She asked me to come around some time to spar with her, is that okay?"

"Sure sweetie, it's fine." agreed Chichi. "Now why don't you go upstairs and finish studying, while I get dinner ready?" Inside the woman was about to burst with joy. _It won't be long now, just a few years. Grandchildren! I can't wait!_

_Why is she so happy?_ Gohan wondered. _One minute she was about to blow up, and the next she's the happiest person in the world_. He could have sworn there were stars in her eyes. Gohan just shook his head and walked upstairs to his room to begin studying. _I swear. I'll never understand girls._

3212313213213232132132132132123132132132132132132321321321321313213231313

Well there's chapter 2, and the introduction of one Videl Satan.

Just one question. Does anyone think I introduced her too early?

Thanks for your time.

Azi1987

16


	3. Chapter 3

A Demi-Saiyans Vow Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters involved in this story in no way belong to me. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

Summary: Post Cell Games. Gohan decides that he wouldn't let anything endanger his loved ones again. He would make sure the Earth would be protected. He would do what needed to be done, whatever the cost, unlike his father.

Author's Notes:

Sorry about the delayed update, but with exams and the Euro 2008 Championship having just started, as well as the recent release of Metal Gear Solid 4 (which is awesome by the way) I've quite distracted.

Thanks to the person who pointed out that Ran-Fan was at the tournaments as well. I've gone and updated that part. My knowledge of Dragonball itself is hazy, since I've never actually seen a single part. Also, the only movie I've seen is Bojack Unbound. My main source of knowledge has been reading other fics. I've only ever watched DBZ and GT (which I can't stand).

Anyways, on with the chapter.

Chapter 3

Gohan was bored. There was no other way around it. He was just simply, completely and utterly bored. He'd been studying for about three hours straight, and it was starting to get to him. The boy looked out of his window, taking in the scenery. The sun was shining brightly, not a cloud in sight, and the leaves on the trees were swaying slightly under the gentle breeze._ That's it. I've had enough of this. I'm not staying here any longer when it's such a nice day. Besides, it must have been at least 3 hours now, mom's got no grounds to complain._ The demi-saiyan rose from his seat and put his books away._ Besides, I think I owe Videl that spar. I may as well go now._

Gohan walked downstairs and passed the kitchen calling out to his mother. "Mom. I'm going out for a bit." Chichi turned around and faced her son, a stern look on her face.

"And where do you think you are going young man?" Chichi demanded. "Don't you have studying to do?"

"But Mom. I've done at least three hours today already." Gohan explained. "Besides, I promised Videl I'd spar with her."

"Videl?" questioned Chichi.

"Remember, Videl's the girl I met when I went to get the groceries." the boy enlightened his mother. Chichi's frown suddenly disappeared, and her eyes lit up.

"Now I remember. Videl is that girl you saved from those crooks." she said excitedly. "Go ahead Gohan. A promise is a promise so you better not disappoint her." _And the two of them will slowly get closer and closer. They'll eventually get married which means I'm going to have Grandchildren!_

Gohan looked warily at the dreamy look of contentment on his mother's face_. I don't even want to know what she's thinking. I swear, she constantly jumps from being angry to happy and then all over the place. It must be the pregnancy affecting her emotions._ Putting his mother's bizarre actions out of his mind, Gohan left the house and departed for the skies towards Satan City.

The saiyan maintained a high altitude to avoid being detected by the people below. When he arrived, he searched the ground below for something he recognised. After a while, the boy gave up in vain. _I don't recognise anything from here. Where on earth is her house?_

Deciding to try another approach, Gohan extended his senses downwards, filtering through the individual ki's until he found what he was searching for._ There we go. Found you Videl._ The boy then flew down into an empty alley, which he then left and departed towards Videl's ki signature.

He found his friend sitting on a bench outside a clothes shop, elbows on her knees and resting her chin on her hands, looking bored. Wondering what was wrong with her and why she was alone, Gohan decided to join her.

"Hey Videl, how you doing?" asked Gohan. No response. "Videl?" Gohan tried again, waving a hand in front of her face. _She doesn't seem to have noticed I'm even there._ The boy then placed his hand on the girl's shoulder and shook her gently. Videl jumped up suddenly, startled out of her trance. She looked up with a sharp glare, which disappeared upon realising who she was looking at.

"Gohan! Don't surprise me like that!" Videl said, her eyes slightly wide. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

The boy just scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly. "Sorry about that." he apologised. "I didn't mean to surprise you there."

Videl just waved it off. "Don't worry about it. It's just that it isn't often that someone sneaks up on me without me realising it" she explained. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

" I came for that spar I promised you remember?" replied Gohan.

"Oh yeah. I can't wait. I wanna see how good you are." Videl said eagerly, making small fist pumps in the air and already visualising how the fight would go.

"Well we can have one now if you want" Gohan offered. "Where do you want to go?"

Videl was about to tell him that they'd go back to her home, and was about to lead the way until she recalled something. _Shoot. I completely forgot why I was here. I can't just walk off._ "We'll have to wait a bit first. I'm a bit busy at the minute, but just hang around and we'll go my house soon."

"I was wondering what you were doing. It seemed a bit strange to see you sitting on the bench by yourself." Gohan said.

"Yeah. I'm here with a couple of friends, but they've been in that shop for Kami knows how long now." she explained. "After a while I couldn't stand it anymore so I thought I'd wait outside."

"I could tell. You were so bored that you didn't have a clue I was even there!" joked Gohan.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Videl muttered back. "Anyways, here they are." the girl continued, indicating with her arm towards the entrance to the clothes shop. The saiyan turned to see two blondes, one male and one female, walking out each carrying several bags. The blonde female skipped towards her raven haired friend talking excitedly.

"Hey girl, look at all these cool clothes I've bought." She said, showing Videl all the bags she had. "I've got some really nice jeans, and this awesome cream top that I need to show you." She suddenly stopped, seemingly noticing Gohan for the first time. "Hey, who's this Videl?"

"Calm down Erasa. You can show me the stuff you bought when we get home." Videl said. "Here I'll introduce you. Erasa, this is Gohan. Gohan here's my friend Erasa."

Gohan extended his hand towards Erasa, who shook it eagerly. "Hi I'm Erasa. I haven't seen you around before. Videl never told me she had a boyfriend." Both Gohan's and Videl's cheeks turned scarlet at the remark, Gohan looking away and Videl about to defend herself, until she was halted by the remaining blond male who had just caught up.

"Hey Videl. What's this I hear about a boyfriend that you have?" the newcomer asked. Videl's mouth worked, but no sound came out.

"Yeah Sharpner, Videl's got a boyfriend." Erasa informed. "What I don't understand is why she would hide it from us." she carried on, with a frown on her face.

"Erasa!" yelled Videl, finally finding her voice. "He's not my boyfriend! I only met him two days ago." She continued, attempting to fight the blush on her face. "Anyways, are the two of you done shopping?"

"Yeah, think we're done now." Sharpner confirmed. "I've got enough sports outfits now." He looked to Erasa to see if she was finished as well.

"I'm finished as well. I just want to go home and try these on." Erasa added.

"Then let's head towards mine for now." Videl offered.

The four of them began to travel towards Videl's home, making small talk along the way. Gohan just walked alongside the rest, not saying much but just listening in. His eyes wandered around, taking in the traffic and the inhabitants of Satan City going about their daily lives. He was broken out of his reverie when Erasa asked him a question.

"So Gohan, I've never really seen anyone like you around." she said. "What school do you go to?"

The boy in question looked up at the blonde girl, who was smiling cheerily at him. "I don't go to school. I've never been there. I've been home schooled my entire life." He explained.

The two blondes looked on in shock, with Sharpner reacting first. "Yo dude, you've never been to a school before? That's just unheard of!" Sharpner said, his face portraying his amazement, with Erasa showing similar sentiment. Videl however, looked completely unperturbed. _Why am I not surprised in the slightest? He seemed a bit unique shall we say, and it's like he doesn't know simple everyday stuff. The fact that he's never been to a school before explains a lot._

"But everyone has to go to school." Erasa insisted.

"But I live in the 439 mountain area. There are no schools anywhere near there." Gohan added. The boy was surprised at the even greater look of astonishment on his new friend's faces. Even Videl was looking in disbelief. _I was only joking the other day when I said that he's probably lived in the mountains his whole life. I would have never guessed that I was right!_ After the saiyans admission, the four continued onwards in slightly muted shock. It wasn't long before the four preteens arrived outside Satan Manor.

"Well what do you want to do now?" Videl asked of the group.

"I wanna go home so I can check out all this new stuff I bought, so I'll see the two of you some other time." replied Erasa.

"Same here. I need to try these on. So the two of us are gonna be off now." Sharpner continued. "See you later Videl. You too err…." He paused looking at the demi-saiyan, who extended his hand towards the blonde.

"Gohan." he simply said. Sharpner shook his hand and nodded at him.

"Well see you around Gohan. Later." And with a half wave, Sharpner turned and started walking off with Erasa by his side, also bidding her farewells. After watching the two of them leave, Videl turned towards Gohan, eagerness already building in her.

"Ready for that spar?" she asked.

"Sure thing." Gohan replied. "Lead the way." Videl opened the gates and walked towards her front door, with the boy trailing after her. The door was opened by her maid Maria, who greeted them with a warm smile.

"Welcome back Videl. How was your day?" she asked.

"I re-learned something I've always known." the girl replied.

"Which is what?" Maria prompted.

"That shopping is completely and utterly boring." Videl stated flatly. The maid just smiled knowingly to herself. _Typical Videl. Always with the tomboy act._

"Oh well, maybe you'll learn to enjoy it someday. Anyway, who is this young man? A new boyfriend perhaps?" Maria teased. Once again, neither Videl nor Gohan could fight the flushes that rose to their cheeks.

"Maria! Not you too! I've already had this from Erasa and Sharpner." the girl protested.

"Sorry honey, just teasing you." Maria laughed.

"It's okay." Videl replied. "Just please don't do it anymore. This is Gohan by the way." She added, nodding her head towards the boy.

"Hello Gohan. My name is Maria." the maid said with a wave.

"Hi. I'm Gohan." the saiyan responded with a smile, returning the wave.

"Gohan's here with me because we're gonna have a spar. He's actually the son of Son Goku." Videl informed.

"Really?" Maria exclaimed in mild surprise. "He's the son of a former champion, which I guess that's why you're so interested in fighting him. Just be watch out, you know how your dad feels about you hanging out with boys." she warned.

"Don't worry Maria, I've got it covered. See you around." Videl said, taking Gohan by the arm and leading him towards the gym.

"Sure thing honey. You two be careful not to hurt each other now." the maid called out after them. After they disappeared from sight, Maria smiled. _Videl actually seems quite eager. I've never seen her get so excited about a simple spar. She must be really looking forward to it._

Back with the two preteens, Gohan was still being half led, half dragged by the girl. Videl seemed to be rushing the two of them, in her impatience to begin their chance to fight. _She is definitely quite keen to get started. Then again so am I. But unless I hold back it'll be over straight away. I guess I'll just limit myself to whatever strength she has. That way the better fighter will win._ Eventually, the couple entered the gym.

"So how do you want to do this?" Gohan asked. Videl contemplated a while before she came up with her answer.

"We may as well use normal tournament rules. Which means you win if you knock your opponent out, have them down for the ten count, or make them land outside the ring." She explained. The girl then lead Gohan to one of the rings before climbing up and motioning for him to do the same. "I don't see any point in wasting time. We may as well start."

"Yeah sure, let's go." Gohan agreed, as the two of them dropped into their fighting stances.

The combatants stared each other down, waiting for someone to make the first move. Since he decided to match his power level to Videl's, Gohan new that this wouldn't be easy. _I could tell when she fought those guys, she's actually quite skilled for her age. She does seem a bit headstrong though, so that might work in my favour._

The fighters began to slowly circle each other, neither making a move as of yet. Videl's heart rate was steadily rising. Despite her eagerness, she wasn't sure if she could beat her opponent. _I saw him fight those jerks in the alley. He's _very_ strong, even though he may not seem it. He also looks really composed. My best chance may be to surprise him. _With that thought, Videl rushed forward and attempted to sweep Gohan's feet of the floor, only for the boy to dodge back and aim a kick at the girl abdomen, which Videl only just managed to dodge. _That was close. I'm not gonna be able to rush him, he was just waiting for me there._

Gohan could see that Videl's mind wasn't fully focused, so he charged forward and aimed a kick, which Videl attempted to block, only to discover it was a feint when Gohan struck a blow to her temple with his fist.

Videl rolled away and righted herself a few yards from the saiyan. _That hurt. _She thought shaking the fuzziness from her head. She the attempted to strike the boy in the chest, and follow it up with a kick to the throat, both of which were blocked. Videl began to throw as many blows as she could, only to find that they were either being blocked or dodged by the boy.

Gohan continued to observe Videl's movements, not yet willing himself to attack, but to get a feel for her style. Despite Videl not landing any real hits, Gohan found himself feeling slight bruising on his forearms. _She really is quite strong._ Videl charged forward once more, and Gohan was getting ready to duck under the kick to the head he was expecting, only to find himself surprised when she flipped over the saiyan and kicked him on the small of his back, sending the boy sprawling forwards. Gohan came to his feet and quickly returned to his defensive stance. _I can't let her get me into a pattern of blocking again._

Videl smirked to herself. Gohan wasn't really attacking, and whilst another fighter might have struck out at her when she jumped over them, Videl knew Gohan was going to attempt to dodge instead. _You're going to have to go for it at some point Gohan, otherwise you won't be able to beat me._

Decided that it was time to stop playing around, Gohan went on the attack. A quick jab at her face was dodged and Videl replied with lunging fist, only for the saiyan to grab hold of her arm and throw Videl over his shoulder, crashing into the floor. He gave her no time to recover though and was upon her with kick to the thigh, followed by punch to the midriff, causing the girl to double over, and then a backhand across the face, sending her to the floor with a bruised cheek.

_Damn that was painful! I didn't think he'd react so fast! _Getting back to her feet, Videl paused whilst watching Gohan intently. After noticing Gohan seem to stumble slightly, the girl charged once more, pulling her fist back in what was meant to be aimed at the throat, only to once again for fall Gohan's feint, who in turn sidestepped, with his elbow coming down sharply on her back. Videl did however manage to strike out with a kick to his knee. The two once again readied themselves and continued the fight blow by blow. Videl attacking with Gohan dodging and countering, only to find Videl doing the same back to him.

Videl was an exceptionally capable fighter for her age. Match her against anyone else on the planet up to the age of fifteen, and she most likely would have won. However she was up against a certain eleven year old demi-saiyan, who despite his age was quite knowledgeable. Since the age of five, he had taken part in several battles and unlike others his age that mainly fought for fun in spars, Gohan had considerable actual combat experience, and it was this that proved to be the difference between the two. Videl's style was extremely aggressive, whilst Gohan had a bit more caution to his. So when once more Videl charged forward, lunging in with a fist, the saiyan grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, and sent a powerful knee crashing into the stomach, causing the girl to collapse to the floor holding her midriff.

Gohan watched Videl trying to rise once more, gasping for breath, and decided that was enough. _She's stubborn and going to fight on till she passes out. Videl won't quit so I'll have to end it._ "That's enough Videl. I think we should stop now." Gohan said.

"No! Let's carry on. I can still fight." insisted a very haggard looking Videl, still attempting to stand up but failing.

"C'mon Videl, you're struggling to get up. We can carry on another day." Gohan said firmly. "You could use some rest."

_I am a bit beat though, _she admitted to herself. _That really took it out of me. _"Fine Gohan, you win, that's enough for today. But you owe me a rematch. And next time I'll win." Videl said with a resolute look on her face. _I'll have to train harder though. He wasn't as strong as I thought, but he's definitely more skilled than I am. _"Let's go back to the living room and sit there."

"Sure." Gohan replied. _Videl is awfully good. I had a hard time beating her by keeping my strength down. All she really lacks is more experience. _

After they had arrived at the living room and sat down on one of the couches, Maria entered the room with drinks, which the two preteens took gratefully. Maria looked carefully at the two of them, and taking in the fact that Videl looked worse off, assumed Gohan had won.

"I take it you won the spar then Gohan?" Maria said.

"Yeah, but only just." Gohan replied. "Videl is really good, I had a hard time against her." Videl flushed slightly at the compliment.

"Then you must be very skilled yourself because as far as I know, Videl has never lost. Well never lost to anyone near her age anyway." Maria responded.

"Well it's not really that much of a surprise, I mean I've been fighting since I was about five. The only thing Videl lacks is experience." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan." Videl joined in. "You may have beat me this time, but next time I'll take you down. So you better come back here soon!" Maria looked on once more at the eagerness on Videl's features. _She really is quite excited isn't she? More than se would be for a simple fight. Maybe it's not just the fighting she's happy about? _The maid smiled inwardly. _Looks like Videl is growing up. The funny thing is I don't think she even realises it, and why she is so eager to meet up with him again._

"You know Gohan, I don't think Videl entirely wants you here to spar with her again." Maria said.

"Then why else would you she want me to come back?" Gohan asked with a confused expression on his face. Maria grinned.

"It's not oftenVidel has a boy around here, especially one that she really likes. I think she might have other things on her mind." The maid teased once more. Gohan continued to look perplexed. _What is she on about?_

Videl on the other hand, knew exactly what Maria was implying. "Maria! For the last time, I don't think like that!" Videl insisted, fighting the blush on her face. "I-" it was at that moment the trio were interrupted.

"I'm back!" yelled the afro haired newcomer, striding into the room with the arrogant swagger he'd adopted after becoming the latest world champion. With a sigh he dropped into a single couch, putting his feet on rest and tilting his head back.

"Hi dad." Videl greeted.

"Hello Hercule how was your day?" Maria added

"Hello Maria. Hi sweet pea." Hercule responded. "I'm exhausted. It's tiring you know. All those press conferences, and interviews and fans wanting my signature. But I can't disappoint them, I mean its natural everyone wants to get to know the saviour of the world!" Suddenly he noticed Gohan in the corner. "Who's this Videl? You know how I feel about boys. Unless they can fight, I don't want them hanging around you."

"But he can fight." Videl exclaimed. "I was just sparring with Gohan here."

"And let me guess, you showed him how mighty us Satan's are." Hercule said.

"Well not exactly. We fought for a while, but h eventually beat me." Videl informed. Hercule turned to look at Gohan in shock. _He doesn't look that strong. My little girl _never_ loses, so how did he beat her?_

"How did he win?" Hercule asked. "You've never lost a match your entire life."

"Well he is the son of Son Goku and Son Chichi." Maria pointed out, causing Hercule's eyes to widen in surprise. _That kid is the son of Goku? A former world champion like me?_

"Well that doesn't mean that much, especially since Son chickened out at the last Tournament since he knew I'd beat him. Coward."

Gohan had been sitting quietly the whole time, listening in amusement, but the last comment got under his skin. _I may be angry at dad right now, but he's still my father, and I'm not just going to sit there while somebody calls him a coward. Above all not from a buffoon like him._

"My father is not a coward!" Gohan said coming to his feet and staring at Hercule.

Also getting to his feet, Hercule responded in kind. "If he's not a coward, then why else did he not face me at the last tournament?"

"That's because he's dead!" Gohan yelled, his anger rising. "He can't fight you if he's not alive! If he was here you wouldn't be champion right now." Despite his anger, guilt was also beginning to build up in the pit of the saiyans stomach. _Damnit! I'd thought I'd gotten over this! I don't need dad anymore! He chose to stay dead so there's no reason to be guilty right? _

Both Videl and Maria winced at the lack of sensitivity from Hercule, as well as the fact that he'd just put his foot in his mouth. Videl was waiting anxiously, hoping that Gohan wouldn't get angry. _Please dad, don't drive Gohan away. He's one of the few people who understand me._

Hercule himself was actually feeling quite bad. _Don't I feel like an idiot right about now? _"I'm sorry, didn't know. But he wouldn't have beaten me anyway. He used too many tricks."

The last comment made Gohan's already present anger rise even further. His head snapped up, and he looked at Hercule with a dangerous glint in his eye. Uncontrolled in his rage, the air began to swell slightly around the boy, and his eyes flashed with streaks of teal, his expression one of pure fury. This was only seen by Hercule however, as the two females were behind the saiyan. Hercule himself recoiled in shock, fear beginning to build up within him as he recognised the figure before him. _It's him! It's the boy from the Cell Games! He's the one who beat Cell! He's far stronger than me! It's no wonder he beat my little girl now._

Videl looked on at the confrontation between her friend and her father. She was confused that from the look on her dad's face that he seemed to recognise Gohan. What was weirder was the fact that he looked worried whilst Gohan's body seemed tightened in anger. _How did they already know each other, and why is dad scared? _Videl decided to intervene before anything got out of hand.

"Hey Gohan, did you decide to enter the tournament then?" Videl asked, trying to distract the two of them. Gohan's head suddenly snapped towards Videl, followed by his stance relaxing with an exhaled breath.

"Yeah I'll enter." Gohan replied, turning to look at Hercule with a smirk on his face. _I'm going to enjoy beating him in front of the world. No 'tricks' needed._ "I've got a feeling I'm going to _really_ enjoy it."

Hercule had managed to calm himself down. "We'll see you how you." He added, feeling confident. _The boy doesn't have a clue he'll be in the junior divisions! This way I'll still be the champ afterwards._

"Sure thing Hercule, I'll see you then. But it's getting late now, so I have to be off." Gohan informed.

"I'll walk you out Gohan." Videl offered, rising to her feet. The two left for the front door in relative silence, Videl feeling relieved that events didn't go over board earlier, Gohan thinking forward to the tournament.

Reaching the front door, Videl turned towards Gohan. "Just ignore my dad. He's not the most sensitive of people, especially ever since the Cell Games."

"It's okay, I'm fine." Gohan shrugged off. "Besides I don't really care about him. The only reason I'd come here is for you."

"Yeah, well as long as everything's okay. You just better be back soon! You owe me that rematch!" the girl said.

"Tomorrow afternoon sound okay?" Gohan asked

"Yeah sure, it's a weekend so I don't have school." Videl confirmed.

"Then see you tomorrow then Videl." said the demi saiyan. Bidding his friend goodbye, Gohan turned and left. Looking up at the sky and noticing that the sun was beginning to set once more, Gohan decided that he'd rush home quickly. _It's late! And I forgot to call mom! I better get home fast!_ With the previous thought, the saiyan rose in the air at speeds faster than the human eye, and departed towards his home.

3212313213213232132132132132123132132132132132132321321321321313213231313

Well there's chapter 3.

I may be a bit slow with updates until my exams finish and the Euro's are over, so please be patient.

Hercule will probably seem OOC to everyone here. It may disappoint people, but I'm going to make him seem a bit more respectable and less of an idiot. It will be a gradual reform though, so he will still pull of the ego acts every now and then. What do you make of that?

A quick question. Since Gohan has already met Videl, Erasa and Sharpner, there won't be much to do towards the whole high school arc. I do plan to send him there at some point, but would anyone really want a focused few chapters based in school (Mind there won't be much to do so I'll have to really think about it), or would you prefer for me to have random scenes in passing and continue with the main storyline.

Thanks for your time.

Azi1987

18


	4. Chapter 4

A Demi-Saiyans Vow Chapter4

Disclaimer: The characters involved in this story in no way belong to me. Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. This is purely a work of fan fiction.

Summary: Post Cell Games. Gohan decides that he wouldn't let anything endanger his loved ones again. He would make sure the Earth would be protected. He would do what needed to be done, whatever the cost, unlike his father

Author's Notes

Sorry about the lengthy delay for this update, but to put it lightly, let's just say that I've had a few problems going on, which means I now have little free time. I'll try to update this whenever I can, but updates are probably going to take a while until I sort this out. I'll do what I can though, so please be patient, I'm not abandoning this.

Anyways on with the chapter. This one will be the last filler before things start moving on.

Chapter 4

Videl was tired. She was once more facing off with one Son Gohan. She could feel a sweat drop pour down the side of her neck, only to disappear under her over shirt. She breathed in heavily, taking a moment to watch her opponent. The saiyan seemed to be in a similar condition to her, looking slightly worse for wear and also taking deep breaths. _I have to beat him this time. He's won all five matches so far, but I am getting closer and closer. For once he actually looks pretty much as tired as I am, so I've got to go for it._

The girl launched forward, ducking under the jab from the boy, and crashing her fist into Gohan's chest. This was followed by a chop to the throat, which was blocked, only for Videl to knock the saiyan over with a hard kick to the left knee. Not letting up, she attempted to slam her knee into the boy's chest, who only managed to slow it down enough to minimise the pain, and the aim a fist at his face, which he dodged before rolling away and coming to his feet.

Gohan studied his opponent once more, trying to ignore the throbbing in his knee, and the sharp pain at his ribs_. Damn that hurt! She really is quite good. In only a few spars, she raised her skill level quite a bit. After each fight she's getting closer and closer to the point that I'm trying my hardest now_.

Gohan shot forward, aiming a kick at her knee, which Videl jumped over and sent a fist at his face, which the boy ducked under, only to discover it was a feint when he felt her knee crash into his chin. A dazed Gohan stumbled back and then felt breath give way upon a crashing blow to the chest via a dropkick from Videl, which sent him sprawling out of the ring.

"Yes!" Videl cried out. "I finally beat you! I told you it was only a matter of time." she continued smugly.

Gohan got to his feet and clapped his friend on the back. "Nice one Videl, you beat me fair and square. You did brilliantly. I mean, it's not often I lose" the saiyan congratulated. _What she probably doesn't realise is that she's gotten a _lot _stronger since the first fight. __She's almost doubled her ability__since__ the first fight, but since I'm staying on her level, she won't notice. Still it is disappointing_ _to lose__. _ Gohan looked at Videl who was laughing in delight. _Well not that much, her ability __is_ _astonishingly high. Take away power levels, and she's up there with the very best. I wonder how __good_ _she'd be if she knew how to manipulate her ki_._ I_ _think I'll __show her someday. _

Videl flushed at Gohan's compliment. _Why am I blushing for? It's not as if it's rare for me to beat someone in a fight, or get praised by it. Besides, I get the feeling he's still holding back. He was definitely trying earlier, but he still hasn't shown the strength he did back in that alleyway. He sent a guy flying back several meters with a single punch for Kami's sake!_ Both Videl and Gohan were startled out of their thoughts by the sound of clapping behind them. The two preteens turned to find both Sharpner and Erasa behind them.

"That was amazing girl! You sure showed him that guys aren't the only ones who can fight!" exclaimed Erasa, waving excitedly at the two of them.

"Well it's not a surprise really." said Sharpner. "I mean, she _is_ the daughter of Hercule Satan. Besides, she's never lost a match in her life!"

"Actually I have been beaten before." Videl responded, a smile on her face_. I don't want to go through life without a single challenge. I want to give it my all, to try my hardest and not feel as if I'm being held back when I fight someone weaker. _"Five times to be precise, all in the last two weeks." _That's the best thing about sparring with Gohan. I can push my self to the limit and still find my self being challenged. _

"You lost! To who?" Sharpner exclaimed in surprise.

"To Gohan over here." Videl smirked_. They'll be surprised to know that I'm not all powerful. _"He's actually the best person I've ever fought. Just now was the first time I ever beat him. He beat me the other times." _No matter how strong you are, there's always someone else even more so. _

"But how? I mean Hercule is your dad. He's the current champion. And you've been trained ever since you were a kid!" Erasa protested.

"So is he. The child of a former champion I mean." Videl explained. "Gohan's the son of Son Goku and Son Chichi, and you know who they are right? Besides, he's also been training since he was a kid." All of a sudden, Erasa squealed happily, the three others looking at her in amazement.

"Oh this is amazing!" Erasa cried. "No wonder you like him so much Videl! The two of you are perfect for each other. Both of you are martial artists from a young age who are also the children of former champions. It's like fate that the two you would be together. It's so romantic! I'm so happy for you girl!" The three other pre-teens shrank back in shock from the ecstatic girl. Sharpner looked at his fellow blonde as if she was crazy, whilst the two raven haired teens both blushed, Gohan ducking his head whilst Videl protested vehemently.

"For the last time Erasa, he is not my boyfriend!" yelled Videl. "Can't I get along with a guy without somebody teasing me?"

"Well come on Videl, it's not often you get a long with boys. I mean, look how long it took you to become friends with Sharpie here?" Erasa explained. "On top of that you haven't even known Gohan that long."

"Can we just drop it please?" asked Videl. "Besides, what do you wanna do now?"

"We came to watch that film remember?" Sharpner said. "We're gonna watch 'The Dark Knight'. It's meant to be awesome!"

"Oh yeah." Videl said in realisation. "You coming Gohan?" she invited, turning toward her new friend.

"Yeah, may as well. It's not as if I've got much else to do." said Gohan, accepting the invite. "I just need to go home and clean up first." Videl shook her head and waved him off.

"You can just clean up here, I need to as well, and it's not as if we haven't got enough bathrooms and fresh towels and stuff here." As soon as she said those words, Videl turned to stare pointedly at Erasa, who looked like she was about to say something, and said. "Don't even start Erasa! I know what you were about to say. Gohan cleaning up here will save time, there's no other reason for it. Okay?"

"But-" Erasa started, only to be interrupted by Videl.

"No buts! Come on Gohan, I'll show you to where the bathrooms are." With that the female Satan grabbed the demi-saiyans hand and dragged him off before Erasa could say anything else. Both blondes stared after the dark haired pair leaving the room in a hurry.

"Well looks like she was in a hurry." Sharpner stated. Erasa's shoulders slumped, and she sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, and I was looking forward to teasing her as well. The two of them are just too easy." Erasa's shoulders slumped, and she sighed in disappointment. "Oh well, we may as well wait for them in the main hall."

12312312332132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132121323213213213213123132

Cleaned up after their spar from earlier, both Gohan and Videl entered the main hall, where Erasa and Sharpner were waiting for them. Erasa waved whilst Sharpner acknowledged them with a nod. Videl was the first to talk however.

"We may as well go now, I wanna get good seats." she informed, already walking to wards the exit.

"Does it really matter?" Sharpner asked. "I mean you're the daughter of Hercule, if you wanted good seats people would give them to you."

Videl sighed and turned to face the blonde male. "Sharpner, you know I don't like it when people talk to me as if I'm my father's daughter. I'm my own person, not someone who's just an add on to my dad." _ I swear Gohan is the only person who treats me for myself. __I don't have to think about who my father is. He doesn't care about dad, just me. To him I'm not the daughter of the saviour of the world, but just his friend. With Gohan, I can be myself._"If we get good seats, I want them because we got there early like normal people, not because of who my dad is_." I mean Erasa and Sharpner are okay most of the time, but they do bring it up every now and then. It's just everybody else and my supposed 'friends' at school who only see the daughter of the man who defeated Cell._

"Don't worry about girl, we'll just leave now and get there early."said Erasa. "C'mon 'Del, let's go."

12312312332132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132121323213213213213123132

It was late in the day, the sun had already begun it's descent in the horizon, and the street were beginning to empty. A rush of people eventually exited the cinema, all amazed by what they had just witnessed. At the heart of the group, there were four pre-teens, walking stoically, lost for words. Eventually Sharpner broke the silence.

"That was friggin awesome! The action was so cool!" Sharpner exclaimed excitedly.

"I liked the Joker. He was brilliant." Videl said. "He was completely crazy, yet very clever. The plans he came up with were amazing."

"He was scary though, sometimes I couldn't watch when he was on screen." Erasa added. "You never knew what he was gonna do next. He was really gruesome at times." The four continued to walk in silence, until Videl turned to the demi-saiyan.

"What did you think of it Gohan?" she asked. Gohan continued to walk for a little while before responding.

"That was probably one of the best films I've ever seen." Gohan remarked. "But what made it for me was Batman's character, including Bruce Wayne. He has no desire to be a hero. He wants to live a normal life. But he knows that the city needs his help, that there is good that he can do, and that being Batman is more important than being Bruce Wayne. He has to sacrifice his own happiness, but it's for the greater good. That internal struggle was the best part."

"But that's just so sad. I mean, doesn't he deserve to be happy?" Erasa said. "He's the one who saves the city, he's the one who loses out, yet he get's no credit for anything_." Just the opposite of my dad,_ Videl thought_. He's completely in the public eye. How much money and fame have we received because dad _beat_ Cell?_

"But that's the thing though." Gohan continued. "He doesn't need nor want the credit. He wants to make the city a better place. Not for fame or money, but because it's the right thing to do. It's all part of being a hero. One man is not worth the lives and safety of everyone else. He knows this, and is willing to sacrifice his own needs to do what needs to be done."

Taking in the fading light, four of them left for Videl's house, engaging in light hearted conversation along the way. The three humans continued discussing the film, while Gohan gave himself to silent contemplation. _Story of my life. That's probably why I liked it so much, I can relate to how he feels. All I've wanted is to be normal, to be who I wanted to be. But since I've been 3 and a half and first saw Garlic Junior, it's been one struggle after another. It's only recently that I've been in a position to be myself, to enjoy myself and to do what I want. But even that's been cut short because dear old dad decided to stay dead so I've got to take responsibility for any potential future threats._

Gohan was brought out of his reverie when he heard a shrill gasp escape the mouth of Erasa. Looking up he saw six men before him, blocking the path. It wasn't until he heard Videl growl that he realised he'd seen them before. _These are the guys that attacked her back in that alleyway when we first met._ Sensing others approaching, Gohan heard the rush of feet before seven more men arrived to cut them off from behind_. Why do they do this? Here I was enjoying myself, and now these guys have to go ruin it. I think I'll get them to make sure not to mess with me and my friends again._ The ring leader stepped forward, a smirk on his face.

"Well boys, look what we have here. It's the Satan princess and her little friends. I wonder what should we do with them?" He mocked. "I'm sure that fraud would pay a lot of money to get his little brat back. We have no use for the others though. They can just die, especially that one in the back." he continued, pointing at Gohan. His men laughed around him, eagerly awaiting what they thought was easy money.

"Get lost you creep!" yelled Videl. "Before you get your asses kicked like last time."

"Yeah but this time we have more men to take down you freakish kids." the boss snarled back.

Videl was worried. Last time she fought these guys off with the help of Gohan, there were less than half the men that there were now. _There might be too many of them. On top of that I've got to worry about Sharpner and Erasa as well. I know that I've got better since then, but I'm not sure if we can take them_. She then saw Gohan walk past her, anger evident in his stride_. What's he doing?_ She continued watching as he stood directly in front of leader.

"Leave now." Gohan ordered coldly, eyes staring balefully up into the man. The man in question recoiled slightly_. This is the kid that got us last time. I've got more men this time though._

"I don't think so." He replied. Gohan clenched his right fist and continued.

"Last chance. Walk away now and you'll be fine. Stay and you'll get hurt." demanded the saiyan. Erasa and Sharpner looked on in shock_. What's he thinking? _Sharpner though. _Even Videl wouldn't be able to beat all of these so how come he thinks he has a chance?_

"No." The boss remarked flatly, putting his face into the boys. "Why should we leave because of some punk like you?" Videl instinctively got ready in her stance. _Things are gonna get rough now._

"Alright, you asked for it." The saiyan faced his friend. "Videl, look out for Sharpner and Erasa, I'll deal with these fools." Videl nodded at him and turned backwards to get in between the two blondes and the crooks at their rear.

As soon as she got there, she heard a loud noise. Turning back she saw that Gohan had already floored two of his opponents and a third had just sailed through the air to crash into a wall. A fourth charged him, only for the boy to side step, grab the man's arm, swing him around and hurl him into the leader with such terrific force that shattered bones could be heard on impact_. Whoa. I knew he was strong, and that he was holding back against me, but this is ridiculous. How can someone at his age be so strong?_

Videl's thought process was broken when Erasa screamed a warning at her. Turning back she saw two men rushing her. She dodged back from the first man, and tripped up the second, but then an unnoticed third managed to grab her by the arms. The man smirked I victory, but he forgot to take into account the girl's strength. Videl thrashed around and broke free, surprising herself at the ease in which she managed to do so, and then cracked an uppercut into the man's chin, knocking him out.

She was then tackled down to the ground by a fourth person, who managed to pin her down, despite her struggles to get free. The man raised his fist to strike at her, only to get distracted by a stone thrown at him by Sharpner. The distraction gave enough time for Gohan to come and pick up by the collar with one hand, and launch him at another crook who was struggling to rise.

The enraged boy then turned on the remaining men, who cowered away from him. "Anybody else!" he yelled. The crooks remained motionless, none of them speaking. The saiyan took another step forward, which caused them all to break and flee.

Gohan turned and walked up to the ring leader, who was struggling to rise, and pinned him to the floor with his foot. "I warned you. I told you to walk away. Why didn't you listen?" Increasing the pressure slightly, causing the man to grunt in pain, the saiyan continued. "I better not catch you anywhere near her or any of my friends again, or I swear down, you'll regret it!" Gohan then let him go, and watched as the man limped off. _Nobody hurts my friends and gets away with it._

Erasa then walked over and offered her hand to Videl, who accepted it. "You okay girl?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah sure, just surprised is all." Videl replied, slightly dazed from what she had just witnessed. "How can a guy our age be so strong?" Erasa turned to where she saw Gohan staring off in the direction the man ran away to, his body still tight with suppressed rage.

"Yeah I know. I mean he beat those guys like it was nothing. Have to admit 'Del, as good as you are, he's seems even better." Erasa replied. The two of them were joined by a shocked looking Sharpner.

"That was crazy. No wonder he managed to beat you all those times. But seriously, how in the name of Kami is he so friggin strong?" added the male blonde.

Videl approached the saiyan, who seemed unaware of her presence. "You okay Gohan?" she asked. The hybrid didn't respond, and continued to stare off into the distance. "Gohan?" Videl called once more lightly tapping him on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

The physical contact startled the boy out of his trance. At once his frame relaxed and his posture became its normal self. Gohan scratched the back of his head once more in his usual sheepish fashion. "Sorry about. I guess I kind of zoned out there huh?" the saiyan eventually replied.

"You think?" Videl remarked sarcastically. _What's with him? One second he's all cold rage, and the next he's back to being his normal self._

"Anyways, are you okay? How are Erasa and Sharpner?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. So are they." She replied. "But what happened back there Gohan? I mean, how'd you do that?" Gohan's smile dropped as a frown grew on his forehead.

"I've got a bit of a temper. I don't like it when people try to hurt my friends, and sometimes I get really angry and lose control." _Just like against Cell. If I hadn't, then Dad might still be alive…_

"Yeah but how'd you get so strong? You weren't like that when we spar." _Is he taking pity on me or something? I don't need that! I don't hide from him, so what need does he have to hide from me? _"I don't need you taking it easy on me!" she yelled at the saiyan.

Gohan took a step back, raising his hands in a mollifying gesture. "No. It's not that at all. I have been holding back, but not because I'm taking it easy, but because I want to enjoy the fight and see who's the better martial artist." He explained. "I just used as much strength as you did. So if we were matched in both strength and speed, the better fighter would be the one to win, that's all." _I didn't think she'd get angry about this. But it's not that much of a surprise really. She's quite prideful, although not as bad as Vegeta._

"Oh." Was all Videl said, her anger suddenly evaporating. _Well I can't really be angry at him for that. He's only trying to make it fair. But that still doesn't explain his strength._

"But that doesn't tell us how you got to be so good." Erasa queried. Even Videl here would be no match for you!"

"Well the difference between me and her is that I started when I was younger." Gohan informed. "Also, the main thing is that I'm a lot more experienced, especially in actual combat."

"Hey dude." Sharpner called out. "You should enter the tournament that's coming up. Its next week. You'd probably kick some ass there!"

"Yeah, that would be so cool!" added Erasa. "Then maybe the you and Del could meet in the final, and-"

"I've already told him Erasa." Interrupted Videl. "And before you even mention it. No! It would _not_ be romantic if we fought in the finals."

"Aww c'mon." Erasa pouted. "You never let me have any fun. Why do always stop me when I mention you and Gohan together?"

"Because Gohan and I are _not_ together, and everyone seems to think we are." Videl replied. "We're just friends. Besides think about it. We're only 12 years old for Kami's sake!"

"Yeah but you're such a tomboy, yet never hang around with any boy's but Sharpner here. Now you meet Gohan and the two of you have so much in common it's almost cute." Erasa gushed

"Cute!" Videl yelled back. "Now your sounding like Maria! Why can't you just leave me be?"

"That's because you're too fun to tease girl." Erasa laughed. "You take things way too seriously. Lighten up." Erasa continued as the two females began to bicker.

Gohan moved towards Sharpner and whispered in his ear. "Are they always like this?"

"You have no idea." Sharpner replied, rolling his eyes.

"As funny as it is to watch, I think I'll put a stop to it." Gohan added.

"Hey Videl." The saiyan called, interrupting squabbling pair, who were gesticulating with their arms. "The tournament's in one week right?"

Giving one last glare to Erasa, Videl turned towards Gohan. "Yeah it's in a week."

"Do you mind if I invite a few of my friends?" he asked. "I think they'd like to fight as well, especially if I enter."

"Yeah sure, go ahead. The more the merrier, right?" the girl replied.

"Then I think I'll go ask them if they want to join then, before it's too late." Gohan said. "See you around Videl, you too Erasa, Sharpner." He continued with a wave.

"See you bro." Sharpner replied, nodding at the saiyan

"Later Gohan! See you soon!" Erasa called out cheerily.

"Bye Gohan, see you tomorrow." Videl added. _I wonder if these friends of his are as strong as him, or even more so. It would make things interesting if they are. The last few tournaments have seemed a bit boring. Maybe they could spice things up a bit?_

The saiyan was also looking forward to the tournament, believing that it would prove to be interesting. However, it wasn't for the same reasons as Videl. Gohan smirked to himself as he began his journey towards Capsule Corporation to begin asking his friends if they wanted to participate. _I can't wait to see the look on Hercule's face when he sees Piccolo. When he see's the lot of us, he's gonna have a heart attack. I've got a feeling I'm gonna enjoy the tournament. Only seven days left to go now._

12312312332132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132132121323213213213213123132

And chapter 4 is finally complete!

Sorry about the Dark Knight Reference, but it served it's purpose (Hero mindset). Besides I had to put it in there, it was just that good! I'd honestly say it was just about the best single film I've ever seen. The only things that compare for me are stuff like Godfather, Star Wars and Lord of the Rings, but those are all as a series collectively, and not any film on it's own.

Oh and does anyone think Sharpner and Erasa are acting strange or lightly OOC? I was wondering because that's what my sister said when she read this.

Next up, the World Martial Arts Tournament…


End file.
